eXotic Xmas
by Eclipsedlove
Summary: wolframxyuri and a little gunterxgwendell christams fic


eXotic X-mas

Language, sex, and SMUT

I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH

i wrote this as a kinky little present for my best freind . please reply i love reading everyones fead back and have a happy holiday season XXXOOO

"WOLFRAM!!" Yuri yelled down the hundredth deserted hallway of Covenant Castle. He had been searching for Wolfram all day. The blond had been gone before Yuri had woken up and when Yuri touched his fiancé's side of the bed the sheets were already cold. The young demon lord went down to breakfast and found himself eating alone. Of course the maids were there bustling around like _usual_ to keep Yuri company, and he _usually_ wouldn't have minded. But today was an _unusual_ day. To day in the human world was Christmas Eve. He wanted to spend the whole day playing in the snow with Wolfram than later he and his fiancé could cuddle in front of the fire, and then maybe they could….-

"Highness?" Yuri jumped at being addressed so suddenly, "Anisana!" Yuri scampered briskly over to the red head, "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I could ask the same to you? It's freezing in the corridors; you should go somewhere warmer so you don't get a cold." Yuri sulked cutely, "I would but I don't have any one to go to a warm place with," he complained. (Somewhere in the realm Günter's heart froze over poor guy)

An evil grin spread over the woman's face, "I know just what to do," she giggled sadistically. Fear over took the unfortunate demon king as he watched the crazy woman in front of him do a series of twirls before presenting a tiny metal detector. "This is my newest invention, Sniffer-san!! He can sniff out any one with just a simple sample of that person!!"

"Sample of that person?!" Yuri asked with just as much enthusiasm as Anisana had 24/7. "Yes, something Sniffer-san can use to pick up on that person and follow." Yuri thought for a moment then than produced a tiny packet with a worrier printed on the shiny paper. Anisana leaned closer to the packet to read the small words, "Flavored Contraceptive…?"

"I told Wolfram about these a while back so I brought a couple back from the last time I returned home as an early Christmas present, along with several other toys. This one was in his pocket all day yesterday, you know just in case," Yuri explained with a smile.

"I don't know what the hell it is but it will work," she exclaimed excitedly taking it from Yuri and placing it under Sniffer-san's shnoz. The tiny machine lit up and vibrated wildly like it would explode before it leapt off Anisana's hand and sped through the air. Yuri ran after it calling for it to wait for him, but Anisana stayed behind for a moment and smiled as the young boy ran off.

She pulled out a small black box with a wire sticking out of it. The box had a big pink label that read 'walki-taki-san.' "I hope your ready there he's coming," she whispered in to the box. It made a bunch of crackly noises at her. She scowled on it before throwing it on the ground in frustration, "Good thing all my inventions aren't this defective," she said as she walked after Yuri.

Yuri turned the corner looking for the little flying toy. When he found it asleep on the ground he kicked it and screamed, "You're supposed to be helping me not sleeping, and you should have saved your energy you piece of crap! Why did she even create a thing like you?!" 'To find Gwendell I guess' Yuri thought answering his own question. The machine clicked at him before blowing a fuse in protest, falling to the ground and steaming.

It was then Yuri realized that he had know idea were he was. He had followed the invention up and down and all around so now he was staring at a dead end and a long hall way. He peered down the dark cold hallway, "Creepy," he shuddered. He looked back at the way he had just come and didn't recognize any of it, so he decided to be brave and take a look around the hall.

He walked slowly at first but picked up the pace to try and stay warm, "I wish Wolfram was here." When he reached the end of the hall way he found a door. Stopping momentarily to gaze in awe at the size of the door he realized the curiosity he felt growing inside him to know hat was on the other side. He pushed on the door with all his might, it barely budged. Yuri stepped back again to stare at the impossible task 'I want in but I'm too small to open it.' He kicked the heavy wood in frustration, only hurting his toe. Swearing he held his burning foot and hopped on one leg trying to keep balance. He fell against the door and it swung open unexpectedly. Yuri hit the floor with a loud thud, 'I must have gained weight to be that heavy,' he thought as he sat up to look at were he had ended up.

To his surprise the room was dimly lit by a hundred candles, the windows were draped over by red velvet and the room was furnished in Victorian looking pieces. In the middle of the room was a huge hole in the floor, filing it was about a thousand black silk pillows. (A mash-pit of pillows my dream come true!)

"I've been waiting for you to find me," a seductive voice said. Yuri stood to look into the pillow pit and see who it was. Wolfram sat in the middle of the sea of pillows smiling at Yuri, dressed in lacy red Santa panties, holding a small Christmas tree. "I was beginning to worry that I'd have to spend Christmas alone," he pouted.

"I guess I'll have to show you just how much I really want to be with you then," Yuri replied. He walked to the edge of the hollow as Wolfram lay back revealing his body to his lover. His nipples were cover by two little black duck tape X's, under his see through red top. His hips were barley contained in his little shorts, but little white cotton balls had been sewn on to cover Yuri's favorite spot.

"You know," Wolfram said, "you're not allowed to wear normal clothes in our love nest."

"Than what should I wear?" Wolfram produced a tiny red Speedo with fuzzy white balls dangling off of it and a candy cane stuck to the mesh center, "This!"

Even though Yuri and his lover had done some naughty things in the short time they'd been together this was by far the most humiliating. Blushing Yuri caught the garment as Wolfram tossed it to him. He held it up in front of him and looked back at Wolfram, who was beaming. 'Oh, the things I do to keep him happy…' Yuri thought as he slowly stripped, "Hurry Yuri-kun, Wolfram-sama wants to fuck," he bounced impatiently.

Yuri dropped his pants revealing his nude body to Wolfram, and slipped into the tiny article. The playful smile disappeared from Wolfram's face when Yuri's dick was concealed behind the candy cane.

"May I enter now Wolfram-sama?" The blond nodded franticly opening his arms up like a child waiting for a hug. Yuri stepped into the pillow void cautiously as his leg sunk beneath the surface. He started to make his way ungracefully over to Wolfram before he felt soft hands pull on his arm causing him to fall into his lovers arms.

"You must be so cold," Wolfram said snuggling close to Yuri. The body heat felt wonderful, but Yuri pulled away, "Did I hurt you when I fell?"

"No, why?" "Well, I must have gained weight, because when I fell on that heavy door it flew open." Wolfram stared at him like he does when Yuri says stupid things. "What?" Yuri asked.

"That door opens magically to the touch of the royal demon tribe; it just gets a bit snippy is all."

"What's up with his world and moody-magical items, first Morgif and Sniffer-san, and now the snippy door," Yuri complained holding his head.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Wolfram said. he dug in to the pillows an moment before finding a little black box labeled 'walki-talki-san-2' "Piece of crap," Wolfram through the gadget at he wall. As it hit, Anasina's heart shattered along with her little toy.

"Now," Wolfram said in a matter fact tone, turning to his confused lover, "You were just about to give me my Christmas fuck." Yuri giggled in excitement as he kissed Wolfram,

"You're so cute sometimes."

Probing gently into Wolfram's mouth Yuri pushed them both back onto the pillows, kissing passionately. He began to roam his hands over Wolfram's beautifully sculpted body. "Now that's more like it Yuri-kun," Wolfram moaned sweetly. The blond moved down his lover's body to the offensive candy cane, and began to suck on it. Feeling Yuri's rising body heat, Wolfram smiled and teased Yuri's most sensitive flesh. Yuri bent down to pull Wolfram back to him and, began to suck the receptive part of Wolfram's neck. Wolfram arched and squirmed in Yuri's passionate embrace so much Yuri almost dropped him. "Oh Yuri it feels so good…please Yuri mor-" Wolfram's pleas were cut short by a loud creaking sound beneath them.

Yuri resurfaced himself from his lovers flushed body, "What was that?" "Uh oh…." "What do you mean 'uh oh'?" "Well I put so many pillows in here because the bed that used to be in here was all moth eaten and when I had Gwendell move it-" "GWENDELL KNOWS!!!??" "-there was a huge hole in the floor. So, I put a piece of wood there to make this pillow pit," Wolfram smiled at Yuri triumphantly. "How thick was the wood?" Yuri asked wearily. "Well, I couldn't carry the thick one so I took the littler one." SNAP the wood under them broke spilling the erect royalty and pillows in to a huge bath tub.

Günter's room

"What was that?" Günter asked breathlessly. Gwendell raised his head, "Do you really want to finish here or do you want me to let you go?" he asked the violet haired man. "I'm sorry it's just there has been a lot of commotion outside."

"Next time we'll play in my room then," Gwendell lowered his head back down to his lovers weeping erection, not giving him a chance to respond. Sucking deeply Günter moaned and arched his back. Restrained by the silk cuffs tying him to the bed he wriggled and squirmed begging for release.

"Please Mr. Thief; you've used me for you're pleasures long enough," he moaned. "Oh but you were quiet a bad boy trying to steal from me." "I couldn't help it; you're knitted stuffed animals are the cutest of the land!" "OH, Günter you make me so hot it hurts!" screaming each others names Günter came sending his lover over the edge as well. Collapsing into Günter's warm embrace Gwendell placed tiny kisses all over the strong chest beneath him. "I hope we weren't to loud…"

A royally forgotten bathing room

"Did you hear that?" Wolfram asked.

"NO sorry, I was a little to worried about dying and being found in this outfit to be listening to random noises," Yuri complained as he rubbed his head. "It sounded like a dying hippo…" (pleasured Günter + turned on Gwendell dying hippo sounds)

"Ooo, Yuri look," Wolfram reached over the side of the tub and showed Yuri a bottle of beaded cherry blossom body scrub. "The lube is still up there," the blond smiled sadistically motioning to the hole in the ceiling. "No way had that will hurt!" "Wimp…" Wolfram squeezed a good amount onto his hands before putting a chaste kiss on Yuri's chest.

Lying back, Yuri surrendered to his love. He felt Wolfram push the tiny garment to his knees, and then Wolfram's hand on his throbbing cock. Up and down Wolfram moved his soap covered hands, grinding the small beads against his skin. "Wolfram, oh, Wolfram…" "I know baby, just let it cum."

Not wanting to disappoint Wolfram, Yuri came quickly into his lovers hands. "Good boy," Wolfram soothed in Yuri's ear. Yuri placed his own hand on his cum covered cock now, spreading the sticky liquid evenly. With his other hand he skillfully stripped Wolfram. "I need you Wolfram." "I know you do you little wimp."

Naked bodies now slick with sweat and water rubbed passionately against each other. Yuri touched Wolfram's hot entrance, before pushing in roughly making the blond cry out.

"Sorry, sorry" Yuri kissed Wolfram's neck in apology, while he worked the heated inner-muscles. When Wolfram's entrance yielded to the probing fingers Yuri moved himself under Wolfram, positioning his hips under the blonds welcoming body. Exposing himself to the cold air of the wide room Yuri was grateful for the beautiful blond ready to give him heat. Wolfram opened his eyes to look down at Yuri, "Merry Christmas baby," Yuri whispered before he thrust his hips up into Wolfram.

Sheathed completely Yuri watched Wolfram blush and comfort himself on top of Yuri's zenith. He nodded faintly when he was ready to keep going. Moving slowly at first the couple picked up speed, quickly approaching release. When Yuri felt Wolfram was about ready to cum, he stopped. "Yuri!"

"Patient Wolfram-sama, Christmas only comes once a year." Putting himself in control, and seeing how helpless Wolfram was when Yuri was inside him almost made Yuri come. Wolfram looked down at him with smoldering emerald eyes, "If I'm not going to be able to walk right tomorrow neither are you." With that Wolfram, slammed his hips against Yuri. It wasn't as much friction as Wolfram would have liked but he knew Yuri's dick was in for one hell of a ride. Repeating the motion again and again Wolfram felt himself drawing closer to the edge, 'Not yet, I want to bring Yuri first…'

Yuri took hold of Wolfram, and roughly rolled them over in the water sending himself deep inside the blond. He hovered over Wolfram's quivering form, "Yuri," he panted. Slowly Yuri began to penetrate Wolfram again. Yuri kissed the other mans chest, up to his neck, then his lips. Wolfram locked his arms around Yuri's neck as they rocked passionately. Yuri felt his lovers breathe catch and waited for his inner walls to enter the familiar spasms of pleasure, but it never came.

Yuri pulled back from their kiss. Wolfram was crying. "Wolfram… Oh gods, Wolfram, did I- did I hurt you?" Yuri whispered. The blond shook his head meeting Yuri's dark gaze. "It's just-" he chocked, "I just love you so much." Yuri smiled gracefully before placing a sweet kiss on Wolfram's burning forehead.

Picking up speed in his hips Yuri moved back to Wolfram's sensitive spot on his neck and started to suck. Moaning, Wolfram finally reached his orgasm. Holding his breath he felt the wonderful pleasure only the demon king could give him, over take his entire being.

When Wolfram awoke he was wrapped in a bed of towels and surviving pillows. He tried to get up and find Yuri but the he found that his muscles were already sore. "Yuri?" he called. He heard movement behind him, and a pair of arms wrap around his waist, "I'm here," Yuri snuggled closer to his lover's warm back.

"Merry Christmas," Wolfram whispered before drifting back to sleep. "Yeah, merry Christmas."

Back in Günter's room

Breathless the two men lay side by side. Gwendell intertwined his fingers with Günter's and whispered beautiful nothings into his sleeping lover's ear. The delicate man moaned in his sleep. Gwendell just smiled at him.

"Oh you're majesty, I'm a married man, ah but you're so cute…," Günter giggled in his sleep. Gwendell's perfect eyebrow twitched in anger as he dropped his lover's hand. He got out of bed, grabbed his robe and exited the room. He walked in to the nearby court yard, and gathered a snow ball. Turning back to the opened door, he took aim and threw the cold ice ball at his sleeping lover.

Gwendell smiled as he watched the beautiful naked form of Günter dance widely around in surprise. "That'll teach him…"

MORAL: be nice to you're lovers on X-MAS kids!!


End file.
